


Headless Chicken

by Rosedelio



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Gen, Horror kinda but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosedelio/pseuds/Rosedelio
Summary: Kogasa scares Komachi, going a bit too far.
Kudos: 6





	Headless Chicken

**Author's Note:**

> This would be more fitting for Halloween, but I didn't wait this to lie around for eight months.

Komachi wandered through the dark forest with her scythe on her shoulder. She had recently gotten off work and was trying to find Kogasa. Apparently, the tsukumogami had prepared an “unforgettable fright” for her. “If I can scare the bravest person in Gensokyo, then I can scare anyone!” she had told her.

Komachi was starting to wonder if Kogasa would ever show up when she heard someone land behind her. She turned around to see Kogasa shouting, “Boo!” 

The shinigami laughed. “Was that your great scare?”

“Nope, that was just a warm-up!” Kogasa looked at the scythe. “Though, I think it’s pretty easy to be brave when you’ve got a weapon in your hand. Would you give it to me?”

“Fine, but you better fix it if something happens to it.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of it. Keep walking around and you’ll find your scare soon.” Kogasa carefully walked away with her umbrella in one hand and the scythe in the other.

Once Kogasa was out of sight, Komachi put her hands behind her head and did as she was told. After a few minutes of boredom, the tsukumogami reappeared, jumping out from one of the trees and landing in front of Komachi. “Boo! Did I scare you that time?”

“Nope. I hope you aren’t gonna do this all night.”

“You know what they say, good things come in threes,” Kogasa said with a wink. Komachi waited for Kogasa to disappear again before continuing her stroll.

Soon Komachi saw a familiar figure approaching with a scythe. “Oh, hi Kutaka. What’re you –?”

Before she could finish her question, Kutaka had pulled the blade across her neck. Her head flew off and her neck spurted out a fountain of blood before the body fell to the ground. Komachi stood there in shock, trying to comprehend what had happened. Kutaka seemed perfectly fine this afternoon. Eventually she worked up the will to approach the corpse.

“Kutaka…” Komachi kept muttering as she slowly walked up to the body. When Komachi was close enough, she realized the scythe was her own. However, she didn’t have time to notice much else as Kutaka’s body got up and tackled Komachi. The shinigami screamed and pushed Kutaka off her before getting up and running away.

However, she didn’t get far as Kogasa popped out in front of her from behind one of the trees. “Scared you, didn’t I?” she asked with a big smile. 

Komachi turned around to see Kutaka walk towards her with the scythe, along with her floating head. “Hey, you’re not Kutaka!”

“Nope, she’s my friend Sekibanki. The dress she’s wearing is Kutaka’s though. She let us borrow it to help us scare you.”

“I even dyed my hair blonde for this,” Sekibanki added. “It was worth it though.”

Komachi crossed her arms. “You didn’t have to give me the image of my friend committing suicide,” Komachi scolded. “You’re supposed to scare people, not traumatize them!”

“Oh, sorry. It’d been so long since I managed to scare someone and so I wanted to try anything. I was talking with Banki and we got to how seeing a friend die would be scariest thing in the world. So, we decided to try that.” Kogasa looked down in shame.

“We had a great idea and got carried away,” Sekibanki added.

Komachi glanced at Sekibanki. “Be more generic next time.” The three of them stood there in awkward silence until the shinigami commented, “Ugh, I’m acting like my boss. It was a very good performance from both of you.”

“Thanks. Simply detaching my head doesn’t scare people like it used to.”

“Komachi, to make things up to you, would you let me clean and refine your scythe?”

“Sure, bring it to the Sanzu tomorrow morning. Maybe you can replicate its design for your next performance.”

Komachi left and once she was out of sight, Sekibanki whispered, “Don’t be too harsh on yourself, Kogasa. She’s just bitter because we managed to scare her.”

“Thanks, but I think she’s right.” Kogasa smiled at her friend. “Besides, it’ll be a lot easier to dress you up as a random human. Now, let’s go and prepare for our next scare!”


End file.
